Ante Mortem
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Angst, Light Mani/Arthur. Arthur baissa le regard pour voir qui était venu lui présenter ses hommages cette fois. "Je suis encore en train de rêver hein." Mani lui sourit avec bonne humeur, un peu moqueur. "Y'a des chances, ouais."


**Note :** Qu'est-ce que j'aime Kaamelott c'est chaud. Bon je continue du coup, encore deux ou trois OS et je devrais être rassasier. Warning Heavy Angst, ça se passe dans le dernière épisode du livre VI quand Arthur est en train de mourir. Encore une fois j'y suis allé tranquille sur le slash, mais pas sur les feels par contre. **Dupond-et-Dupont** m'a encore corrigé, et elle m'a demandé pourquoi je pouvais pas faire juste un UA où Mani reste en vie. Mais où sont les larmes dans ce cas ? Faut que je la prévienne que je compte faire "Cinq manières dont Arthur a appris la mort de Mani"... Ben ouais c'est vrai on en sait rien au final.

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ante Mortem (Avant la Mort)**

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, sans savoir ni le jour ni l'heure et avec un sérieux doute sur le lieu. C'était toujours comme ça, ces derniers temps. Il s'endormait sans cesse, parfois au milieu d'une pensée ou d'une conversation, et il se réveillait dans un autre temps, avec d'autres gens. Seul le décor ne changeait jamais.

Il baissa le regard pour voir qui était venu lui présenter ses hommages cette fois.

« Je suis encore en train de rêver hein. »

Mani lui sourit avec bonne humeur, un peu moqueur.

« Y'a des chances, ouais. »

Il n'était pas en uniforme. Il portait leur simple tunique de soldat, les pieds nus sur la pierre froide, assis sur le tabouret des visiteurs. Il était aussi jeune et beau que la dernière fois qu'Arthur l'avait vu, il y a une vie entière de ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ben je viens rendre mes hommages. Parait que tu vas bientôt passer l'arme à gauche, alors... »

Il avait beau savoir que c'était un rêve, Arthur ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il avait l'air bien réel, là devant lui, il avait le même regard, le même sourire, il avait tout de son vieil ami.

« T'aurais pu m'attendre du coup. Pas besoin de te taper le chemin, puisque j'arrive », répondit-il sans trop savoir ce qu'il disait. Mani émit un rire indulgent.

« Nan mais nan. Je crois pas que tu vas mourir, en fait. J'en profite que t'en sois pas très loin pour rendre visite, mais crois-moi, nos retrouvailles, c'est pas pour tout de suite. »

Il avait toujours fait ça, Mani. Il allait à l'encontre de la plus simple des logiques, des vérités les plus évidentes, avec une assurance absolue, telle qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait raison. Il voyait Arthur, trop faible ne serait-ce que pour s'asseoir, plus pâle que ses draps et à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts, et il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout.

Il ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien. À part...

« On t'en veux pas, tu sais. »

Il était assis sur le bord du lit maintenant. Son sourire était plus doux, un peu triste. Ça semblait lui faire de la peine, de regarder Arthur.

« De quoi ?

\- Licinia et moi, et Julia aussi. On t'en a jamais voulu. C'était pas de ta faute.

\- T'as pas arrêté de me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je t'ai pas écouté. J'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.

\- Tu m'écoutais jamais de toute façon. Et puis je t'ai bien suivi au final. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, et toi aussi. Mais t'avais envie de retrouver ta femme, et moi aussi. On était jeune et con Arturus. C'est pas un crime tu sais. »

Arturus. Ça faisait longtemps.

« Je me demande parfois si c'en est pas un justement. »

Mani rit à cela, un rire clair, sincère. Il avait l'air tranquille, apaisé. Heureux.

C'était définitivement un rêve.

« En tout cas nous, on t'en veut pas. Ni à toi, ni à Vernius, ni à personne. C'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout. C'était pas de chance.

\- Mais t'aurais pu être là. »

Mani se tourna pour lui faire face. S'il en avait eu la force, Arthur aurait aimé lui prendre la main, faire quelque chose, pour renforcer un peu plus l'illusion qu'il parlait vraiment à son ami, et pas à un pur produit de son inconscient.

« T'aurais pu être là, Mani. Tu peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai pensé à ça. Combien de fois je me suis imaginé que t'étais avec moi, à côté du trône, pour m'aider à gérer tout ce merdier. T'aurais pu être avec moi tout du long. On se serait payer la tronche de tous ces cons, on aurait été ensemble.

\- Tu crois que ça aurait été plus facile ?

\- Je sais pas, je sais pas. Ça aurait pas été plus dur en tout cas. Et puis tu m'aurais jamais appelé "Sire". »

Au moins, il n'aurait pas été tout seul. Avec ses souvenirs, avec une culture qui était dénigrée ici, avec un passé qu'il fallait renier, enterrer.

« T'aurais pas préféré avoir Aconia avec toi ?

\- Aconia... Aconia, c'était un rêve. Un mirage. Elle a jamais été à moi.

\- Et moi, si ? »

Arthur croisa son regard espiègle, joueur. Ils savaient bien de quoi il en retournait, tous les deux. Mani finit par prendre sa main lui-même. Elle avait l'air bien là, dans la sienne, chaude, vivante. C'était presque pire.

« J'aurais donnée n'importe quoi pour rester tu sais, pour pas te laisser tout seul. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'était de ma faute.

\- Mais non Arturus. Tu méritais pas ça. »

Arhtur émit un rire sans joie qui lui secoua douloureusement la poitrine.

« Le mérite, le mérite... Le mérite, ça existe pas. Si y'a bien un truc que je retiendrais de ce bordel, c'est ça. Y'a la chance, y'a le hasard, y'a la poudre aux yeux, mais le mérite a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Moi je pense pas. Je pense que tu mérites de vivre.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je mériterais pas de mourir ? »

Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, encore. Il en avait marre de pleurer, marre de s'apitoyer sur son sort de merde, marre d'attendre une mort qui ne venait jamais.

« Est-ce que je mérite pas d'être un peu tranquille ? J'en ai pas fait assez ? C'est ma punition c'est ça ? Je suis condamné à continuer ?

\- Une punition pour quoi ?

\- Pour t'avoir fait buter. Pour avoir gâché la vie de ma femme. Pour avoir perdu Lancelot, pour avoir échoué dans la quête du Graal, et dans tout le reste. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? J'ai jamais rien demandé moi. Est-ce que je l'ai mérité, ça ? J'aurais préféré rester trouffion dans la milice urbaine jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, avec toi et les autres.

\- Mais ça serait pas arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est parce que c'était toi, que Glaucia a pas pu te fouetter jusqu'à la mort après le fiasco à la villa Aconia. Si t'avais pas été ce gars-là, le roi de ce bled, ça aurait fini ce jour-là. Je me serais surement fait descendre aussi, ou j'aurai fui Rome comme un gros lâche et j'aurais été un fugitif dans un coin pommé de l'empire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu t'es fait buter, au final.

\- Mais pas toi.

\- Ça compte pas ça.

\- Ça compte pour moi. »

Arthur regarda ailleurs. Ça finissait toujours par l'énerver, de parler avec Mani, parce qu'il avait souvent raison, et que même quand il avait tort, il était bon pour faire comme si. C'était impossible de gagner contre lui, s'il ne le voulait pas.

« Je suis fatigué », soupira-t-il. Mani serra sa main.

« Je sais. Mais c'est pas encore le moment. On veut pas te voir tout de suite.

\- Qui ça ?

-Licinia et moi. Julia. L'imperator aussi. D'ailleurs, il apprécie l'hommage mais il me fait dire que se tailler les veines c'est vraiment une idée de con. Pour ça ta femme elle a pas tort. »

Cela arracha un faible rire à Arthur, à sa grande surprise. Ses rêves étaient toujours sinon désagréables, au moins déstabilisants, ces derniers temps. Rire, même juste un peu, ça faisait du bien.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? J'en ai pas assez fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire encore ?

\- Juste une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Être heureux. Ou au moins, être en paix. Quand tu partiras, ce sera avec la certitude que tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire. Ce sera sans regret. Ça a peut-être rien à voir avec ton royaume de crétin, j'en sais rien. Mais tu peux pas partir comme ça. Tu serais vraiment trop chiant. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vraiment pas ton point fort les grandes déclarations philosophiques.

\- C'est clair. On avait pensé à envoyer César, il fait ça mieux que moi. Mais j'avais envie de te voir. »

Il avait dit qu'il ne se mettrait pas à chialer, mais ce n'était pas facile. Tout ce qui le retenait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Mani se foute de sa gueule.

« Aller Arturus. Ça va aller, tu verras.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- J'en sais, c'est tout. Fait confiance un peu. Ça va aller. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu le mérites. »

Arthur leva encore les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Mani.

« Tu te souviens de ce général, celui qui s'occupait de la Bretagne avant qu'on arrive ? » demanda Manilius après un instant de réflexion, l'air toujours aussi amusé.

\- Manius ?

\- Ouais.

\- Eh bah ?

\- Vous vous seriez drôlement bien entendu. »

Mani partit dans un grand rire moqueur qui laissa Arthur un peu perplexe. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser au mari d'Aconia. Ni à Aconia, d'ailleurs. Il avait suffisamment de soucis comme ça.

« Oh au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Mani sortit de la poche de sa tunique un petit objet qu'il lui tendit. Arthur le reconnut aussitôt.

C'était son alliance.

« En fait, je l'avais pas perdu. Je voulais juste pas te la rendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Je trouvais pas ça très correct pour ta nouvelle femme. Elle avait pas l'air si terrible, tu sais. Et puis c'était pas bon pour toi non plus. Je me disais que tu penserais moins à elle, peut-être. »

À une époque, Arthur se serait énervé, mais vraiment, il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Mani remit la bague à sa place à son doigt, sans hésitation.

« Pourquoi tu me la rends alors ?

\- Je me dis que Rome peut peut-être encore faire quelque chose pour toi. C'était pas si terrible, si ? Ce jour-là. Même si au final ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé. »

Ils contemplèrent un instant sa main, la bague de retour à son doigt. Arthur ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

« À ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trop de chance. Aconia, les promotions, la promesse d'un royaume à moi… Je me disais que c'était trop beau, que ça pouvait pas durer. J'avais carrément raison.

\- Ça c'est clair que de la chance on en a pas eu des masses, sur la fin. »

En fait, ça l'énervait. Que Mani le prenne aussi bien, qu'il soit aussi détaché. Si son subconscient l'avait conjuré, il faisait un boulot de merde – dans son esprit, Mani était un esprit vengeur qui le haïssait.

« Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment de quoi ? Vous vous êtes faits massacrer par Procyon, pour rien ! Tu vas peut-être me dire que tu t'en fous ? »

\- Ben c'est sûr que j'avais bien la haine au début, pour ces connards de la milice. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ouais, on n'a pas eu de chance. »

Est-ce que c'était vraiment si simple que ça ? Est-ce que ça marchait comme ça, la chance ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait juste se dire ça, c'était pas de chance, ça ira mieux la prochaine fois ? Et surtout, est-ce que c'était possible, que Mani ne lui en veuille vraiment pas ? Qu'il soit vraiment en paix avec cette histoire ? Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il aurait bien voulu.

« Bon, il faut que je te laisse.

\- Déjà ? »

Arthur resserra sa main, comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de partir. Comme si tout cela était réel.

« On se reverra Arturus, t'inquiète. Arrête de te faire des cheveux en tout cas. Tu feras bien ce qu'il faut. On te fait confiance. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ah ouais carrément, on en est là quoi.

\- Ouais je sais pas, j'aime bien, ça fait un peu solennel. »

Il se pencha encore, pour l'embrasser sur la bouche cette fois.

« Et c'est solennel ça ?

\- Ouais nan j'avoue. Ça restera entre nous. »

Il souriait, encore. Merde, il lui manquait tellement.

« On t'attend, nous. Mais te presse pas trop. »

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, sans savoir le jour ni l'heure, et avec un sérieux doute sur le lieu. C'était toujours comme ça, ces derniers temps. Il s'endormait sans cesse, parfois au milieu d'une pensée ou d'une conversation, et il se réveillait dans un autre temps, avec d'autres gens. Seul le décor ne changeait jamais.

Il baissa le regard pour voir qui était venu lui présenter ses hommages cette fois.

Il était seul. Mais pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, il portait une alliance à sa main droite.


End file.
